pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilex Forest
Ilex Forest is a dense forest located in southern Johto, directly west of Azalea Town. The forest's trees are so close together that all light is blocked out, and the forest seems to be in a perpetual night. There is a shrine for the guardian of the forest, . In , the Shrine also may initiate a special event in which Celebi will take the player back in time. Ilex Forest is a winding path through dense trees connecting Azalea Town and . There are many patches of long grass on the ground where low-leveled Pokémon can be found. Travelers can enter at either end with no trouble at all, but to pass through to the other side they must be able to use the move outside of battle. When the player enters the forest, the only way to proceed through the next section of the forest is to return a runaway for the regional cutting master's son, thus receiving as a reward, allowing the player to clear the path from a cuttable tree. In Generation II, this is done by using the forest's layout to chase it back, using a looped path on the far eastern side, as well as a ledged area. In order to tactically return the runaway Farfetch'd to its owner, the player must corner it and lead it into the direction of the owner. In Generation IV, there are two Farfetch'd and each needs to be approached while they are facing the other way. The player can do this by walking over sticks and, by doing so, causing them to rustle. This grabs the Farfetch'd's attention and, if no other sticks are rustled, may allow them to be approached from behind. Once the Farfetch'd are returned, the player will receive . In the center of the forest is a man who, in Generation II, will hand out . Using Headbutt on one of the trees in the forest can sometimes yield a wild Pokémon, which Trainers may wish to capture. In Generation IV, as Headbutt is no longer a TM, the man is instead a Move Tutor who will teach Headbutt for free an unlimited number of times. Now all trees in all locations can be Headbutted, but not all will yield a Pokémon. The shrine is a small structure located in the Ilex Forest. It is used in obtaining two event-exclusive Pokémon. It can be found in the deepest part of Ilex Forest, situated right in the center of the forest itself. Players of are able to unlock a special here, the Spiky-eared Pichu. This Pichu is unique from others as it has a different pattern on one of its ears. If the shrine is approached with a promotional event as the partner Pokémon, Celebi will take the player back in time—in which they witness the secret to Silver's past, and in which they his father, Giovanni the boss of Team Rocket, in Tohjo Falls, before he responds to the hijacked Goldenrod Radio Tower's broadcast pleading for his return. Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Forests